Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen
Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen (orig. The Iron Traitor) '''ist der zweite Teil der Plötzlich Prinz-Reihe. Die Geschichte wird von Ethan Chase erzählt, dem jüngeren Bruder von Meghan. Inhalt Die große Fortsetzung der Bestsellersaga Einfach so wie die anderen sein - das hat sich der siebzehnjährige Ethan Chase immer gewünscht. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit mit einer älteren Schwester, die eine der mächtigsten Herrscherinnen im Feenreich Nimmernie ist. Immer wieder kreuzen sich Ethans Wege mit denen der Feen. Als Ethans Neffe Keirran spurlos verschwindet, hat Ethan eine böse Vorahnung, die sich schon bald bewahrheitet: Keirran, der sich ausgerechnet in eine Fee des Sommerhofs verliebt hat, erregt den Zorn einer uralten Kreatur, die selbst die Feen fürchten. Ethan bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als nach Nimmernie zu reisen, um Keirran zu retten. Begleitet wird er von Kenzie, dem Mädchen, das er mehr liebt, als er je zugeben würde. Ein Abenteuer mit unbekanntem Ausgang erwartet sie.. Detaillierter Inhalt Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Ethan und Kenzie von ihrem Abenteuer am Central Park zurück kommen. Ethan wird gleich am ersten Tag, an dem er wieder in die Schule geht, von zwei Polizisten befragt, die behaupten, er hätte etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Todd Wyndham und Mackenzie zu tun. Doch da Ethan und Kenzie sich auf eine gemeinsame Geschichte einigten, sie hätte ihn darum gebeten, dass er sie nach New York fahren soll, tischt er den Polizisten genau diese Geschichte auf. Im Korridor begegnet er dem Footballstar seiner Schule, und weicht ihm sofort aus, weil er sich nicht erneut in eine Prügelei stürzen will, und geht in die Schulbibliothek. Kenzie fehlt komischerweise spurlos seit Tagen, und langsam macht sich Ethan sorgen. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung, die er eigentlich vermeiden wollte, erfährt er, dass seine Freundin im Krankenhaus sei, und macht sich auf den Weg. Dort wird er von Mr. St. James überrascht, der ihm ausdrücklich verbietet Kenzie weiterhin zu treffen. Er geht dennoch zu ihrem Zimmer, wo er sie mit einem kleinen Virus im Krankenbett auffindet. Sie ist wütend auf ihren Vater, weil er nicht das Recht besitzt, ihr zu verbieten, wen sie treffen darf und wen nicht. Als Ethans besorgte Mutter anruft, fährt er sofort wieder nach Hause. Dort trifft er nicht - wie erwartet - auf seine besorgte Mutter, sondern auf seine große Schwester Meghan Chase. Ihre Sorgen gelten ihrem spurlos verschwundenen Sohn Keirran. Meghan befürchtet, dass er sich bei Ethan aufhält, was sich als fasch erweist. Doch er hat die Befürchtung, Keirran ist zu den Vergessenen gegangen, wie er es der Königin der Vergessenen versprochen hat. (In Bearbeitung) Trailer Englisch= The New York bestselling series ''The Iron Fey'' returns with a thrilling new adventure.. ''Keirran,'' the wayward son of one of the most powerful faeries in the Nevernever '''is missing. Now it's up to''' Ethan Chase, reluctant protector of both human and faery realms, to find and stop him from doing the unthinkable; unleashing the dangerous new fey called ''the Forgotten'' who will stop at nothing to fracture the human and faery worlds forever... ---- '''The Iron Traitor ---- "Inventive word building." — RT Book Reviews on The Iron Knight "Intriguing characters." — Publishers Weekly on The Lost Prince "Fantastic storytelling." — Times Record News on The Iron Knight |-| Deutsch= Die New Yorker Bestseller-Serie [[Plötzlich Fee|'Plötzlich Fee']] kehrt mit einem aufregenden neuen Abenteuer zurück.. [[Keirran|'Keirran']], der unberechenbare Sohn von einer der mächtigsten Feen im Nimmernie wird vermisst. Nun liegt es an [[Ethan Chase|'Ethan Chase']], widerwilliger Beschützer von der Menschen- und Feenwelt, ihn zu finden und vor dem Undenkbaren zu stoppen; dem Entfesseln der gefährlichen neuen Fee namens den VergessenenVergessenendie vor nichts zurückschrecken wird, um die Feen- und Menschenwelt für immer zu zerstören... ---- Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen ---- "Erfinderische Wortauswahl." — RT Book Reviews zu Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht "Faszinierende Charaktere." — Publishers Weekly zu Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen "Fantastische Geschichtenerzählung." — Times Record News zu Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Zitate Kategorie:Buch